


Ian's shitfaced

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other gallaghers have mini mentions, lip bonds with his bro's boyf, mickey takes care of his dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian snuck off and got hammered at a a Gallagher party. Mickey warily looks after him till Lip promises he can go smoke for a moment. Lip overhears an interesing conversation  between the couple and shares something knowingly with Mickey.





	Ian's shitfaced

Mickey watching cautiously as Ian drunkenly stumbled around the living room with Vee.

Lip glanced over and noticed his fingers were itching but his attention transfixed on his little brother. He sat down next to him on the couch and spoke loudly over the music 'I can watch him. Go smoke.' 

Mickey's smile was minuscule as he told Lip 'I'll just be a fucking second.' Lip nodded as he walked outside, feeling respect towards how much Mickey wanted to take care of Ian, even when he snuck off and got shifaced on his meds.

Lip frowned as Ian finished twirling Debbie, kissed Fiona on the cheek then began to stagger outside. He stood up and followed incase he didn't realise Mickey was there.

Lip breathed a sense of relief being a bit further away from the noise and Carl's god awful singing.

He leaned against the backdoor and heard Ian hiccup 'hey.' Mickey replied 'hi.' Ian slurred ''m Ian. What's your name, hot stuff?'

Lip had to stifle a giggle as Ian's flirting sounded horrendous.

Mickey seemed to agree as he snorted 'Mickey.' Ian asked 'you single? 'Coz you're a sexy piece of ass.' Mickey barked a laugh and informed 'got a boyfriend already.' Ian pushed 'you love him?'

Lip couldn't believe drunk ass Ian was trying to get Mickey to cheat on him. It was dumb shit even for him.

Mickey spoke easily 'more than anything fucking else, sorry.' Suddenly, he sounded alarmed as he comforted 'oh fuck, c'mere. Shit, Ian, it's you, fuckface!'

Lip rolled his eyes as of course Ian started to blubber. He too had an extensive history with the redhead's quivering pout.

Ian snuffled ''m your boyfriend?' Mickey scoffed 'yeah. 8 years. Calm your ass, man.' Ian's voice seemed full of wonder 'but you're fucking gorgeous.' Mickey replied immediately 'no I ain't, you're fucking out of it.'

Lip had to admit it was impressive how long the couple had been together. 

Ian demanded adamantly 'I want to suck you off.' Mickey rolled his eyes 'christ, no. Not when you can't even remember who I am.' Ian attempted to sell himself 'I know how to give a good fucking hummer.' Mickey groaned 'I already know you're a great lay. Stop trying to blow me! Not when you're drunk!'

Lip was cringing at his brother and thankful Mickey wasn't letting him get on his knees.

Ian compromised 'can I kiss you instead?' Mickey smirked 'can make out as long as you don't throw up in my mouth again.' Ian laughed 'I did that?' Mickey said fondly 'yeah, you're gross.'

Lip focussed on his cigarette and ignored the vaguely sloppy noises from the other side of the door.

Ian pulled away to babble 'you're so good at that. Would love to know what else your mouth can do.' Mickey chuckled 'stop acting like you've never been fucked. We banged three hours ago, horny bastard.'

Ian pushed 'can I hold your hand?' Mickey complained 'oh my god you do everything without asking me anyway, go one, firecrotch.' Ian breathed 'you're tattoos are cool as fuck.' Mickey corrected 'stupid as shit but sure.'

Lip admired Mickey's patience as he probably would have ditched Ian on Fiona by now.

Ian questioned 'wait. Did you say you... love me?' Mickey teased 'yeah, you got a problem with that, tough guy?' Ian's grin was evident through his voice 'nuh-huh. You love me. That's insane!' Mickey smiled 'if you really want your mind blown, you love me too.'

Lip felt amused listening to Mickey explain what so obvious to everyone else to Ian.

Ian slurred 'bet I fucking do. You're eyes are pretty.' Mickey laughed 'shut the fuck up.' Ian lost his train of thoughts as another popped up. He confirmed '8 years? Fuck, forever shit?' Mickey clarified 'hell yeah. Endgame, Gallagher.'

Lip felt content at Ian's happiness. He had consistently hated being wrong but he couldn't have misjudged Mickey worse.

Ian commented 'you're so nice. I really like you. Most guys are shitheads to me.' Mickey sighed 'yeah, I know. I make sure they're not assholes when I'm there, don't worry.' Ian yawned 'I'm sleepy. Take me to bed?'

Lip felt intrigued at how Ian instinctively trusted Mickey and knew he would protect him.

Mickey stood up 'course. You cold?' Ian's teeth chattering was his confirmation as he peeled off his coat and wrapped it around him. Ian exclaimed 'you're small as shit. How do you fit into these baby clothes?' He made a grabby motion and hauled Ian up. He wrapped his arm around his waist to steady his lover and protested 'not everyone is a giant 7ft freak, alright? Let's go before you freeze your balls off.'

He gripped him hard as Ian laughed loudly, wandering back in. Mickey looked started to see Lip stood there. He offered 'need help?' Ian interrupted 'Lip this is my boyfriend Mickey. Mickey, this is my big brother Lip. Shhh, don't tell Carl and Liam but you two are my favourite boys.' Lip ruffled his hair like he would have done when he was a kid. Mickey nodded with a small smile so Lip helped hold up the other side of Ian.

They had to practically pull him up the stairs and Ian flopped dramatically down on the bed. He whined 'I can't take my jeans off!' Lip smirked 'later,' and dismissed himself. Mickey sighed with no annoyance at all 'fuck's sake,' as he helped Ian shimmy out of his jeans and tucked him in bed.

Mickey returned downstairs, running a hand through his hair and sitting at the table with Lip.

The worry was unmistakable when he muttered 'he better not turn his damn blood toxic, little fucker.' Lip assured automatically 'we won't let him do it again.' Mickey raised his eyebrows and repeated 'we?' Lip rolled his eyes 'yeah, Mickey. You're kind of my fucking brother.' Mickey smiled brightly 'gross.' Lip scoffed 'yeah.'


End file.
